Cold Heart
by Panda54
Summary: Jack's life is nothing like he wishes it would be. Maybe he's stuck, frozen like a statue. Besides...how could anyone fix something so cold?


**A/N: Uhm...I'm in love with Jack Frost. I'm not sure if I even like him with Rapunzel either. I kind of want to continue this somehow, but I dunno. It's kind of hard to write a fan fiction about Jack since the movie isn't out yet, so I kind of just made him super emo. Ohhh the angst. Let me know if this is any good. ** **Oh and this is pretty much AU. **

* * *

It was just for the hell of it. Honestly, it wasn't because of anything in particular. I didn't really care. What did it really matter anyway?

My hand trembled as I stared down at the pills resting in my palm. My nose twitched and my teeth grated together in my mouth. In my mind, I was doing nothing wrong but my gut was telling me I was the most retarded person in the world. It was pretty hard to decide which one to agree with.

"Jack?"

I froze instantly and clasped my hand around the pills. My bright blue eyes shot up towards my door as my mother entered the room and frowned at me.

Her silver, white hair was long and straightened. It matched the color of mine perfectly. "You're not just sitting in here…are you?"

"Does it look like I'm doing anything else?" _What a incompetent woman…_

She looked to the floor and scowled at it instead of me. "Clean this room. I'm going out tonight. I don't know when I'll be home but there are leftovers in the fridge."

I felt cold as I nodded and she left behind the silence that had been ringing in my ears for the past seven years. Ever since my father left us behind as if we were nothing to him.

The thought angered me and I once again glared at my hand and the pills residing in it. They were pain killers. My mother took them for her frailness. And I was about to take them for nothing more than the fact that I was sick and tired of living.

My whole body was suddenly covered in Goosebumps and I almost threw the pills at the wall in frustration. Before I could, my cell phone vibrated. I stared at the phone and sighed; eventually I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jacky?"

_No. It's the Easter bunny._ "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me."

I thought for a moment and growled under my breath. Sure, this meant that I didn't have to take the pills, but it also meant that I had to choose what to do. And I sure as hell wasn't good with choosing anything. Especially things like this.

The girl on the phone waited patiently but spoke up after about a minute of my silence. "Jacky?"

"Why do you still call me that?"

She giggled and my fist loosened a little. "Do you not like it?"

"It's…" My eyes drifted to the ground and I sighed again, "It's just kind of lame. Jackie's a girl's name."

"I know that. But you'll always be my Jacky."

I could picture her smile and I didn't think as I opened a drawer and lowered the handful of pills into it. "Where do you want to go?"

Soon enough, the two of us were at a small coffee shop. She had ordered a cupcake and a decaf coffee as was expected of her. I took a sip of my cappuccino and took a few moments to look at my best friend.

Her name was Rapunzel. Weird name, I know. But she was a weird girl. You'd understand if you saw her but I guess I'll try to explain. For one, she had large, round green eyes that stood out amongst any one else's I'd ever seen. For another thing, her hair was ridiculously long. Like, down to the floor long and as bright a blond as ever. She had always told me how she was terrified of cutting her hair when we were younger, something about if she cut it then it would turn brown. It was silly and childish but she never really outgrew the idea.

When her eyes met mine I returned to staring at my cup.

"Jacky? You're looking extra sad today. Do you need me to sing you a song?" She grinned evilly and I shook my head quickly. She had actually once started singing loudly in a restaurant before. Ever since then I hadn't underestimated her ability to embarrass me.

Instead of agreeing with her on her comment I just shrugged a little and leaned back in my chair. "My mom keeps going out at night. She hardly cares anymore, I know that…"

I didn't really expect her to understand—at all. She was from a very rich, prestigious family and her parents doted on her like she was some kind of rare, magical flower. I guess I had always been a little jealous of the girl and her perfect life.

She looked genuinely upset when I spoke; at least she wasn't stuck up or anything. That's probably why we had always been friends. "She cares, Jacky…she's possibly just really lonely…"

A sharp noise exited my mouth sounding more like a laugh than anything. "If she's so damn lonely, then maybe she should talk to her fucking son…"

Rapunzel was quiet as she sipped at her drink. I suddenly felt like coming here with her was a bad idea and I should have just swallowed those pills when I had the chance. She handed me half of her cupcake and I didn't have the heart to reject it, even though I didn't much care for sweets.

When we left, we decided to just walk aimlessly. At least I did, she just followed me like a little yellow dog. I looked over my shoulder and eyed her. "It's cold, girly. I'll walk you home."

"I want to spend the night with you."

My eyes blinked rapidly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not!" She stomped her feet, it reminded me of when she was so much smaller. "If your mom is gone then why not? I'm sure I could convince my parents somehow. We can watch movies and do normal, teenager stuff."

For some reason I actually thought it sounded like a good idea. But only for a second.

"It'll never work. I'll probably be at school tomorrow anyways, so—"

"Probably, Jack? What does that mean? That you're going to skip again, for the hundredth time? Something is wrong and I'm sick of sitting by and watching you crumble right in front of me…"

My heart tightened and I put my hands in my hoodie pocket. "No one is making you watch…"

"You won't…ever let me in. You've been this way since we were kids…it's not fair, Jacky. Why don't you talk to me? I'll listen, I promise! I can help if you'd just—"

"You _can't_ help!" I shouted. The wind was blowing angrily in my ears, I could almost feel them frost over. "I'm not something you can fix. I'm not broken. Just leave me alone, Rapunzel." I turned my back on her but didn't start walking away. I guess I didn't have the heart to do that to my best friend.

I heard her crying softly. I felt bad. But what could I do? I didn't possess the people skills that she needed from me. Neither did I have any kind of drive to fix things between us.

She spoke softly, it was difficult to hear her. "I just…want you to know that…I lo—"

The wind decided to pick up at that very moment and practically blow us both away. Snow flakes began flitting to the ground and I held out my hand, catching one and watching it melt instantly. I decided to lie to my friend, even though I hated that action. I just kind of figured...it was the easiest way out. "Rapunzel…please don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

Her tears and weird, girly emotions were too much for her to handle because she just attached herself to me in a huge hug that almost had me gasping for breath. Somewhere, deep in my cold heart, was a small ember burning as this girl embraced me.

It was the strangest feeling…because I was Jack Frost after all. I liked being on my own. And at that moment, I almost certainly knew that nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
